


Confessions (Percico)

by truer_lies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truer_lies/pseuds/truer_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a confession to make, if he ever finds a way to confess... Nico hides his true feelings for Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Nico's POV)

I pulled open the heavy black doors of the Hades cabin for the first time in hours. Feeling the blazingly hot sun burn through my pale skin, I immediately remembered why it was I never joined the outside world. It was warm in my cabin. Safe in my cabin. And most importantly, completely free from other campers.  
People often speculate as to whether or not I get lonely being by myself constantly. I assume they've forgotten that I spent a good amount of time wandering the cold depths of Tartarus. You see, when you're father is the king of hell, friends are essentially out of the question, not that I need them anyway. In fact, I much prefer my own company to that of those around me.  
I heard a shuffle in the gravel behind me. "Nico!" I heard a booming voice exclaim.  
I bolted upright, suddenly remembering the world around me. I bent my head to see who was calling me, not pausing my unsteady footsteps.  
Shit.  
Percy was headed towards me, calling my name again. I faltered for a moment, quickly becoming flustered as he gently rested his arm on my shoulder. Before I realized what I was doing, I shuffled to the side, pushing his hand away from me.  
He twisted his lips, giving me an apologetic look. "Right. You don't like to be touched. Forgot."  
I mumbled a pathetic "It's fine," before glancing up at his sea-green eyes. I couldn't seem pull my gaze away.  
He leaned in slightly, chuckling. "Hey, Nico? You alright? You've been staring at me," he said softly, brushing a jet-black hair away from the corner of my eye.  
My gaze quickly shifted to my feet. I could feel myself blushing. I attempted to hide my face, hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
The son of Poseidon sighed heavily, glancing quickly over his shoulder, as if he was expecting somebody. He looked... Uneasy. "Is everything alright?" I managed to murmur, attempting to mask my concern with an apathetic expression.  
His eyes met mine briefly, running a hand through his soft brown hair before he could manage to respond. "Everything's fine. It's just... With Tyson gone and all... I mean... The Poseidon cabin gets lonely," I waited impatiently for him to get to the point. "And since Annabeth left for her quest, I've had a lot of time to think, and I guess I just think you should know..." He paused for a moment, searching his mind for the right words.  
"What, Percy?" I harshly exclaimed. "I don't have all day you know!"  
His face fell. "Never mind," He whispered, crestfallen. Without a second glance, he sharply turned and walked away, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark green sweatshirt. I watched him walk away, wondering what he would have said if I hadn't interrupted him, immediately regretting what I had done.  
I huffed and turned on my heels to walk back to my dark, lonely cabin. I needed to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Nico be convinced to go talk to Percy?

I stared at my bleak walls for a while, contemplating going back to talk to Percy. I lay back down on my hard bed, staring into the pale green light of the torches on the walls.  
There was a loud knock on the door. I lazily got up and dragged my feet to the front of the cabin, peeking through the spyhole to see who was there. Jason. Great. What did he want?  
I opened the door a crack. "What are you doing here, Grace?" I asked hostilely.  
"No need to be aggressive," He responded, looking past me.  
I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't answer my question."  
Without another word, he let himself in, pushing the door opposite of the one I was holding wide enough so that he could squeeze through. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he ushered me over to sit with him. His expression was somber.  
I sighed heavily, making sure he was quite clear of my discontent. I walked over, slouching, and sat apposite of him, sliding as far away from where he was sitting as the length of the bed would allow me.  
He looked me in the eyes with a serious expression. "It's about Percy," He whispered, almost inaudibly.  
"What about him?" I spat, looking down at my hands.  
He looked at me carefully, as if contemplating whether or not he should continue. Finally, he went on. "You know how Annabeth is on a quest, right? Well, that isn't completely true."  
I stared at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about? You aren't making sense," I retorted, laughing bemusedly.  
"After Percy broke up with her-"  
"What? Percy didn't break up with her! You don't know what you're talking about," I sounded a bit unsure, a glimmer of hope in my eyes.  
"It's true, Nico. That's what he was trying to talk to you about the other day. She said she needed some time. She's not angry or anything, I just think that this on top of all the stress she's been under has got her going crazy. She's on a sort of "vacation"," He said, hesitating at the word vacation. There were no vacations for demigods. He continued. "He wanted me to tell you... Well... I think it's better if he tell you himself. You should go talk to him, Nico. I can see that you want to," He finished, giving me a pitied expression and a slight nod.  
He sounded sincere enough. Maybe I could stop over there some time later. After all, I was curious... He had some serious explaining to do.  
"Maybe," I answered simply.  
He nodded, heading for the door. Just before leaving, he glanced over his shoulder, giving me a wink.  
What could that mean? Did he really wink at me or did I imagine it? I would definitely be talking to Percy later.


End file.
